US2005/0006408 describes a storage holder destined for placement in a foam dispenser. The storage holder described in this publication consisted of a liquid reservoir, a foam pump and a coupling piece. The liquid reservoir has an opening provided with a plug. The coupling piece connects the foam pump to the plug, wherein the foam pump is screwed to the coupling piece. The coupling piece in turn is provided with a connecting element to connect the storage holder to the foam dispenser.
A disadvantage of the storage holder of US2005/0006408 is that it is difficult to accurately position the foam pump to the coupling piece by means of screwing. It is important that the outlet for foam of the foam pump and the means to connect the storage holder to the foam dispenser are correctly positioned relative to each other. If this is not performed accurately the outlet for foam may not be in its operational position once the storage holder is placed in the foam dispenser.
The present inventions aims to provide a storage holder which does not have this disadvantage.